


【佐鸣】这种事情我不会做第二次

by caomeidafu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeidafu/pseuds/caomeidafu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【佐鸣】这种事情我不会做第二次

鸣人小的时候曾不小心撞到过村子里的父母在打孩子的屁股，在忍者的世界里被人按在膝头脱下裤子露出臀部，高高扬起的大手清脆而又响亮的拍在孩子的屁股上。当时看见像一只被火烧到的猫一样蜷缩在父母怀里的孩子，鸣人心里暗自庆幸，自己没有父母自然也不用受这般皮肉之苦。但是孩子大声尖叫着：“我错了，我错了，我再也不敢了。”没一会儿，他便从父亲的膝头被母亲抱下来，嘴里塞着糖果，母亲用手绢擦拭着脸上的泪痕，责怪着他的父亲：怎么下手这么没轻没重，打坏了孩子可怎么好。父亲在一边默默抽着烟没有说话。

鸣人再抬起头来的时候他们一家三口已经走了好远了，孩子拉着母亲的手，撒娇说可不可以买一个新的面具。

直到到了30岁，这样的梦境还时不时的会在午夜出现在他的梦里，在梦里他不再是那个站在角落里看着这场闹剧的旁观者，他变成了那个被按在膝头的孩子。他没有尖叫着求饶，咬住嘴唇忍受着一下又一下落在臀部的手。

再醒来的时候他满脸都是落下的冷汗，只有口腔内侧的牙印告诉他那个梦是真实的又一次出现了。鸣人掀开身上的薄被，两只脚一动弹，湿湿凉凉的感觉就从胯下弥漫到全身，他愣在那里半天没有动静，掀了一半的被子松松垮垮的遮在腰上。

再醒来的时候已经到了不得不醒的时候了。

自从他当上火影之后性生活和自慰这种事情变少了很多。也许不应该怪火影工作太忙，雏田本身就不是那么忠于欲望的人，最重要的是雏田是日向宁次的妹妹，日向宁次是他的好兄弟，雏田是他好兄弟的妹妹。自慰就更少了，毕竟缠着绷带做那种事情总归有些奇怪。

才将将踏入30岁的门槛他就感觉自己像是一个久经世俗的老和尚对什么都提不起兴趣，火影的办公室很好，火影的休息室设施非常的全面，就跟之前自己的小房子一样，虽然很小，虽然床和吃饭的地方挨着很近，但是没人知道漩涡鸣人喜欢这种小小窄窄的地方，好有一个把他挤着喘不过气来的小窝，什么都到不了里面去。又好像父亲的双腿和胸膛之间的空间，不会让任何东西逃脱。

在那个梦出现过太多次以后他渐渐变得习惯了，虽然每次都需要洗澡，而且挨打的时间越来越长，可是每次做过这个梦以后他就会感觉到说不出的轻松，这成了他下流而肮脏的小秘密。

这次在他在梦中刚刚被按倒的时候他惊醒了，像梦游一样地看着站在办公室窗边的人。佐助地脸庞没有任何瑕疵，大而深邃地眼睛不带有任何情感地看着窗内地一切。

鸣人尴尬地从桌子上爬起来，悄悄地挪动自己双腿感受一下到底有没有不该发生地事情发生了。

幸好，什么都没有。

他有点慌乱地把窗户打开，等着佐助进来以后又把窗户关上，“你怎么又这个点才回来，我万一不在这里你不是白跑一趟，都说了让你提前告诉我时间，每次都搞突然袭击。”  
摸摸他的外袍潮乎乎的都快被露水浸透了，“衣服都快湿透了，你又是连夜跑回来了。”自顾自地把他的衣服解下来扔在椅子上，鸣人好奇地看着疑惑他怎么半天都没说话。

“你才不会不在这里。”

佐助突然走到他的背后，从背后用力地将他按倒在办公桌上。


End file.
